La vacuité du bleu
by Sarabeka
Summary: Les pensées vagabondes d'Elsa, seule dans son palais de glace après avoir revu Anna.


**Voici ma maigre contribution au fandom. Un petit quelque chose écrit en vitesse sous l'effet d'une envie soudaine. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elsa en revenait à peine. Elle avait revu sa sœur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était isolée dans ce palais de glace sur la montagne du nord. Elle avait vu cet homme aux cheveux blonds qui accompagnait visiblement Anna.

Son esprit paniqué par l'annonce soudaine du gel qui avait recouvert Arendelle par sa faute, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Décidément, depuis que les portes du château étaient ouvertes, Anna se permettait d'y faire rentrer n'importe qui.

Et puis il y avait eu Olaf, le petit bonhomme de neige qu'elle s'était souvenue avoir créé. Il avait suffit qu'elle laisse éclater sa joie de ne plus sentir le regard des autres et ce sentiment d'exaltation était venu à elle sous la forme d'Olaf. Un souvenir précieux des temps où elle était encore une sœur pour Anna, et non une inconnue promise à devenir reine.

Du temps de leurs jeux tôt le matin, des moments où la salle de réception se couvrait de neige sous l'effet de la magie, où elles criaient et s'égaillaient dans cet univers de neige blanche.

Un blanc pur, un blanc joyeux. Plein d'innocence et de possibilités à venir.

Elsa eut un frisson.

Ce blanc immaculé avait bien faillit se tâcher de rouge le jour où sa magie avait frappé Anna à la tête.

Ce même rouge qui colorait à présent les murs de son palais alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas en s'exhortant de garder son calme. Ce rouge qu'elle avait vu dans la vision offerte par le troll alors qu'elle était enfant.

C'était le rouge de la peur et de l'angoisse. Et voilà que même les murs de sa création semblaient se retourner contre elle en se parant de milliers de pointes de glace. Elsa les savait acérées comme des poignards. Comme une manifestation physique des aiguilles qui perçaient sa poitrine par centaines.

Elle avait été incapable de faire face à sa sœur. Incapable de rester calme alors qu'elle savait pertinemment quel chemin avait du parcourir Anna pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Le froid, la montagne, les loups… Anna aurait du rester à Arendelle.

Elsa se laissa tomber au sol, abattue. Ce rouge autour d'elle lui agressait les sens. Elle aurait donné son royaume tout juste acquis pour voir apparaître une autre couleur devant ses yeux.

Du bleu…

Elle voulait du bleu.

Aussi limpide que pouvait l'être un ciel de printemps.

Elle adorait cette couleur, dans toutes ses nuances possibles. Sa robe en était un exemple parlant.

Le bleu lui rappelait son enfance passée, ses bons moments de jeu, les lectures qu'elle faisait à sa petite sœur sur les genoux. Des instants volés à cette magie devenue trop intense pour elle, qui l'avait rattrapée et écrasée sans scrupule.

Finalement, le bleu était tout simplement apaisant.

Peut-être parce qu'elle le retrouvait dans les yeux d'Anna ?

Et elle se sentait dorénavant tremblante, anxieuse, nerveuse… Ses pouvoirs qu'elle pensait avoir domptés lors de la construction de ce palais où elle se trouvait maintenant, lui avaient brutalement fait défaut.

Elsa aurait aimé pouvoir se dire que c'était à cause des mots de sa petite sœur, de sa présence auprès d'elle. Mais elle était obligée de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la peur. Peur qui lui avait permis de donner la vie à ce grand golem de neige et de glace afin de chasser les visiteurs inopportuns. Même ça, elle n'en avait pas été capable elle-même. Elle avait eu trop peur de revoir la scène de son enfance.

La magie qui jaillit de ses doigts, s'élance en avant, sans obstacle jusqu'à percuter l'être adoré. Que ce soit en pleine tête ou autre part. Et aucun baiser de troll à donner dans cette montagne pour le sauver dans la journée qui suit.

Aucune autre issue que la mort.

Le golem revenu en suivant n'avait tué personne, Elsa le sentait. Cet être immense était une partie d'elle-même après tout. De la même manière que le bonhomme de neige qui accompagnait désormais Anna et son compagnon. Elle pouvait au moins se consoler avec ça. Une partie intégrante de sa magie voyageait auprès d'Anna. Il s'agissait certainement du contact le plus intime qu'elles aient partagé depuis des années.

Pathétique. Mais toujours mieux que rien.

Un peu de neige et de magie pour Anna qui en avait tant demandé petite. Elsa pouvait bien laisser ça à sa petite sœur.

Un bonhomme de neige.

Un petit bout de féerie des glaces en souvenir de leurs jours heureux. Quand le ciel était bleu et la neige blanche. Et que le rouge du sang et de la peur n'avait pas sa place dans leur petit monde.

Petit à petit, elle se sentit calmée. Son souffle ralentissait, reprenait un rythme régulier. Le rouge commençait à laisser place au bleu, les aiguilles de glace disparaissaient, retournaient aux parois gelées et de nouveau lisses.

Le bleu revenait petit à petit, emplissait sa vision d'un horizon pâle. Elle avait l'illusion que l'infini s'étendait devant ses yeux, plein de promesses vaines et futiles.

La neige et la glace avaient reflété mille et une choses. Tant de mensonges en si peu de temps.

Elsa s'était crue libre, délivrée de tout ce qui l'enchaînait jusque là. Elle s'était sentie vent orageux, tempête déchaînée, blizzard de toutes sortes de sentiments mêlés et entremêlés.

A présent elle se sentait vide, la tête et le cœur lourds.

Le sol de glace refroidissait agréablement ses jambes, lui procurait une sensation d'endormissement qu'elle aurait aimé sentir dans tout son corps. Elle voulait se sentir glisser lentement dans le sommeil et peut-être même ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux.

Ne faire plus qu'un avec l'élément que créait cette magie maudite, se fondre dans ce bleu vide et froid. Disparaître simplement. Comme elle aurait aimé le faire dans le bleu des yeux d'Anna.


End file.
